


Eyecandy

by mikkanz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No beta we die like jschlatt, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkanz/pseuds/mikkanz
Summary: He had the chance to prove he was more than a person simply living at L'Manburg. What Quackity didn't know is how power-hungry his dearest Schlatt is.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 275





	Eyecandy

**Author's Note:**

> My second first attempt to write smut😭 changed to a single oneshot

They won, the votes of Schlatt and Quackity together made them win. It was the best day of Quackity's life. 

Speech after speech and theirs won.

He had the chance to prove he was more than a person simply living at L'Manburg. What Quackity didn't know is how power-hungry his dearest Schlatt is.

Soon "L'Manburg" was no more. It was renamed as Manburg. 

Everyone sat in shock and silence. Quackity stood there with wide eyes as the air that was once warm, suddenly cold hit his face.

He turned to look at Schlatt and Schlatt replies with a gaze saying "Trust me, everything is okay."

Quackity is very vulnerable despite giving off a tough image and trusted in what Schlatt planned for Manburg.

Not even a day and Schlatt made a big decision, taking the walls down. THE walls in which was special.

Quackity lost oxygen and was a confusing mess on why Schlatt was doing this. He put his trust onto him.

Schlatt put everyone into work and led Quackity somewhere in an abandoned building.

Quackity followed behind Schlatt swiftly while his hands were gripping his shirt nervously and looking down. Then Schlatt suddenly stopped causing Quackity to bump into his back and trip.

The shorter male blushed furiously when he made eye contact with the taller and older male. He looked down in embarrassment.

Quackity has never made eye contact with Schlatt before since Schlatt was always cold-faced with no emotion.

Schlatt kneeled down, cupping Quackity's face and stared into his eyes. Quackity fell more vulnerable than normal and held his hands onto Schlatt's arm.

Schlatt knows a very obvious kink that the younger has. So with knowing that, he gripped Quackity's hair causing Quackity to let out a small whimper and go a bit limp.

Like a kitten being picked up by the scruff. Schlatt smirked and pulled his hair harder while pushing him down. Schlatt ran his hand up Quackity's shirt making him to flinch.

Schlatt made his way up to one of Quackity's nipples and looked at him for approval. Quackity nodded and Schlatt ran his finger against it.

Quackity fell deep into submission and was shocked himself as he never knew his nipples were sensitive and let out small high pitched moans.

Schlatt started to circle his nipple and pinch it causing Quackity to flinch extremely and moan. Schlatt pulled Quackity's hair harder causing Quackity to arch his back

Schlatt slipped off Quackity's shirt and started to suck on the other nipple while Quackity gripped Schlatt's horns weakly and felt tears prick in his eyes.

Quackity gained a hard-on, Schlatt noticed this and sucked the younger's nipple harder. Quackity felt precum leak and moaned louder at the sudden action.

The air quickly went humid and was filled with the loud moans of the shorter male and lust. Schlatt got hard not even a bit later while hearing Quackity moan and pant in his ear.

Schlatt let go of Quackity's hair and pulled Quackity's pants then boxers down revealing his beautiful, tanned porcelain skin. 

Schlatt brought out two fingers on Quackity's lips which were soft and stopped sucking on Quackity's nipple making Quackity whimper at the sudden loss. "Open your mouth for me." Schlatt growled, and Quackity opened his mouth. 

Schlatt stuck his fingers in his submissive's mouth and brought them deep in his throat. Quackity shivered as more and more precum leaked on his own stomach. 

Once Schlatt decided it was enough coating he brought them out and into Quackity's ass. Quackity's whole body shivered in a good way as he started to moan and pant.

His panting and moaning was driving Schlatt crazy. Not even 2 minutes later of stretching out, Quackity made a very high pitched moan, and came.

"You cummed from me stretching you out?" Schlatt smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I'm still a virgin.." Quackity shyly replied out of embarrassment.

"Virgin huh? Well either way I won't go easy on you, whore." Schlatt hit Quackity's prostate causing him squirm out of overstimulation making him hard again.

Schlatt pumped his fingers in faster while hitting his bottom's prostate and rubbing against it. Quackity started to flow tears out while moaning loudly and squirming.

Schlatt gripped his hip and kept him still with his free hand. Quackity came again and had a face expressing of blissful pleasure.

Schlatt pulled his fingers out and took his cock out. He spit into his hand and covered it in spit until it was enough. 

"Get ready slut, it's gonna be big for your first time."

Quackity was confused and looked at his size.

"Schlatt, i-it won't fit!" Schlatt ignored him and thrusted into him. Quackity fell limp again and could feel Schlatt inside of him.

"Look, you can see the bulge of my cock in you slut, image how it'll feel when I start moving." Schlatt smirked and leaned down to kiss Quackity forcing his tongue into Quackity's mouth exploring every corner and started thrusting.

Quackity's moans were muffled by the kiss and his ass tightened around Schlatt causing Schlatt to pull out the kiss and grip both of Quackity's hips and grunt.

Quackity eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched more than ever. Schlatt admired how small Quackity is compared to him to the point where you can see the head of his cock bulge in Quackity. 

"Fuck, you're so cute. How does it feel knowing your president is fucking you senseless, huh?" Schlatt growled.

Quackity came again but Schlatt didn't. the overwhelming feeling of Schlatt still fucking him was driving him crazy.

Quackity tightened even more around Schlatt causing Schlatt to compliment how tight and cute he was. Schlatt gripped his hips harder and began abusing Quackity's prostate.

Quackity couldn't cum anymore which was painful. After a while Schlatt gripped Quackity wrists and held them above his head so he could plant hickies among Quackity neck and collarbones. 

Not even a minute late Schlatt's thrusts were more violent and faster but staggered. Quackity has been seeing stars and moaning loudly.

Schlatt finally came inside Quackity and took deep breaths. He let go of Quackity's wrists and looked at the bulge that remained in his stomach that was visible. 

Schlatt took his phone out and took 2 pictures of a mess in which he made. One of the pictures is of the bulge in Quackity's stomach.

Schlatt pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants up. He stood up and took another picture of Quackity lying on the floor covered with cum and leaking it too. 

Schlatt left to get a rag to clean his whore up with. He came back with a not-too-wet rag and some clothes which wouldn't fit Quackity.

He cleaned Quackity up and put him into clothes. Schlatt picked Quackity up bridal style and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"Popped your cherry with the president" Schlatt planted a kiss on Quackity's forehead as he walked home carrying him.

When he arrived the wall was nearly done and everyone stared their way concerned for what Schlatt did.

Schlatt ignored them and walked into his secret which nobody knew of and rested Quackity on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA OH MY GOODNESS THAT TOOK SO LONG AND I HAD TO THINK OF IDEAS QUICKLYYY


End file.
